Cube
by ares13
Summary: Michaelangelo finds a mysterious cube. What trouble will he get into this time? And who will he meet in the process?
1. Cube

**CUBE**

**Hey everyone, umm… welcome to my first fanfiction. As you can tell I'm a little nervous, cause this will be the first time I have had my written work online before. Please R & R and let me know what you think ****:D**

**P.S Would love some constructive criticism.**

**P.S.S I'm sorry if I don't get the characters completely right I've never used characters that are not of my own creation lol**

**Disclaimer: ****I wish I owned the TMNT but alas like so many others I do not, but if I did Mikey would be the star LOL. They are the property of their respective owners.**

**Anyway onto the story…**

* * *

"Donnie, oh Donnie" Mikey called out excitedly as he bounced his way to his brothers invention room.

Inside said room, Donatello, gave a weary sigh, looking up from his current project, before spinning in his chair to face his younger brother who now stood in his doorway. "Yes Mikey?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Mikey said excitedly, holding up a large square object.

Despite Donnie's initial interest in the seemingly random object, he had too much on his plate to focus on new things, he said as much to his brother. "Not now Mikey, I'm trying to fix the microwave that Leo decided to bust cooking something even though he knows he is banned from the kitchen. Not to mention the fact that Raph, got angry with the TV and decided to throw something heavy at it, now that too is something I have to fix. The security system needs updating, I have to show Master Splinter how to use the shell cell..." He ranted.

"But Donnie…" Mikey whined.

"No buts Mikey." Donnie interrupted. "Why don't you go see if Leo , Raph or Master Splinter can help you." He swung his chair around and began to work on the microwave signalling that the conversation was over. Immediately feling guilty about turning Mikey away, when he heard his younger brother sigh and whisper 'Ok Donnie,' but decided he would deal with it a little later when he had time.

Mikey walked out the room downtrodden not mentioning to Donnie that he had already tried asking his other brothers and father but Leo was training; Raph was pissed off because some Foot had smashed his bike and he had to fix it; and Master splinter was well… watching his soap operas.

_Maybe April will be able to help me out… _Mikey contemplated. _Yes if anyone could help me it would be her. _Decided about his next move, Mikey headed towards his room to grab his shellcell so he could call April, thinking back on how he had found the mysterious cube.

*Flashback*

_He had been sewer skating in an area he had found quite recently. A bump in the rail he had been grinding caused him to fall, using what momentum he had, he managed to flip himself the right way up. With a Shout of "Cowabunga!" he kept going, but in his moment of triumph, he had neglected to look ahead, failing a see a rather large dark shape in the sewer water. He certainly had, had no time to react and this time he was thrown through the air and fell onto his shell. _

"_Oh Shell, my… well shell!" He groaned rubbing his head and he slowly got to his feet._

_He walked to the object he had fallen over and picked it up. He pulled it closer to his face and took a better a look at the markings that covered it. Well that's interesting Mikey remembered thinking. Maybe I will go and show the others. He picked up his skateboard and rushed as fast as he could home._

*End Flashback*

But not everyone had been as excited as Mikey had been, he felt a little rejected, but that wouldn't dampen his spirits. He picked up his shellcell from his comic book shelf. He sat down on his bed, studying the cube as he dialled April's number.

A few rings later a female voice said "Hello?"

"Hey Dudette, its Mikey."

"Hey Mike, what's up?" April asked

"I was wondering if you were free today?"

"Sure am, why?" April asked curiously.

"Cool would you mind taking a look at something I found? I've asked my brothers but they all busy at the moment and you're really the only other person whose smart enough to figure out what I found."

"No problems, bring it up and I will have a look for you."

"Awesome!" He yelled excitably "Thanks April. See you in ten."

"See you in ten Mike"

Mikey hung up and excitedly ran down the stairs grabbing his trench coat and wide-brim hat off the coat rack and put them on. He grabbed his skateboard from the entrance before he left.

Soon he was skating through the sewers, cube under his arm. About ten minutes later he reached the nearest manhole to April's house. Making his way up the ladder he opened the hatch and peered around to make sure the coast was clear. No matter how excited he was about his mysterious object the ninja training he had received was instilled in him, even though to most it wouldn't seem that way, and it was second nature for him to do this.

Making sure it was all clear and he made his way through the shadows, up to April's window. He snuck through the window and tapped from the inside, before hiding himself, snickering. He watched as the red haired female walked to the window to let him in, not knowing he was already inside.

April raised the window, looking around confused and softly called out "Mikey?"

Mikey's grin widened as he snuck up behind her.

"Mikey this isn't funny!" She said tapping her foot, still staring out the window, expecting him to show himself.

"BOO!" Mike yelled loudly, laughing as she jumped almost five foot into the air.

April turned quickly fists raised. Seeing that it was Mikey playing a prank on her she gave him a sour look. "Ha, ha, very funny Mikey" she said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen. "Obviously someone doesn't want help."

Mikey ran after her apologising profusely, "I'm sorry Dudett, but you should have seen your face though, absolutely priceless"

"Not helping your situation" April stated crossing her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh alright, I'm sorry April. I wont say I wouldn't do it again, cause I would in a heartbeat." Mikey said grinning.

April sighed rolling her eyes at him knowing that, that was the best apology she was going to get, "Ok Mike. What did you want me to take a look at?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that part" He laughed sheepishly. "Here." He lifted the cube from within the folds of his trench coat where he had hidden it from public view, just in case, and handed it over to her.

She turned it over in her hands, tracing the lines with her fingertips.

"Hmmm…." She pondered in wonder.

"What? Do you know what it is? What does it do?" He asked without waiting for answers.

"Well… I'm pretty sure I've seen these markings before but I can't place it though. As for what it does, I have absolutely no clue. Here…" She handed to back to him.

"Oh…" Mikey felt dejected

"…but that doesn't mean I can't find out. Just have to know the right place to look." She smiled at Mikey as her perked back up. "Let's go and have a search on…" with an evil dramatic tone she added "…ze internet!"

Mikey bounced up and down happily, as he followed her to the living room, where her laptop was set up. He watched as Aprils fingers flew across the keyboard, much like the way Donnie's did, when he was researching things. After half an hour had passed he began to get bored and hungry. He stomach rumbled scaring April out of her concentration, but before she could comment, her stomach gurgled. Both looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll go whip us up something while you figure out what this cube is 'K Dudette." Mikey bargained standing up.

April smiled "I can live with that decision"

"I think our stomachs can too" They both laughed at the joke.

April began to search every data base open to the public and came across nothing. While Mikey went in to rustle up soon grub, as he put it. He placed the cube down next to the blender, accidently hitting it. He felt a surge course through his fingers. Suddenly the blender began to make noises and change its shape into a mini robot thing, without a second thought it started firing little missiles at him.

_What the shell! _He thought ducking behind the bench top.

"What are you making in there Mike, an atomic bomb." April complained jokingly.

Mikey let out a nervous laugh, "Haha… yeah, ummm… April, Did you know your blenders alive AND ITS TRYING TO KILL ME!" He yelled the last part.

"What!" She yelled back, running into the kitchen, to which the blender robot thing started firing at her.

Mikey grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him. She was just as confused as he was.

"Ok here's what I'm going to do…" He began making sure April was listening. "I'm going to run out there and wack it with my chucks and you stay here and ummm… well just stay her."

She nodded.

He gave her a nod back, taking a deep breath, taking out his nunchakus before he jumped over the bullet riddled bench top. Dodging bullets Mikey managed to wack it to the floor. With it seemingly dead he picked it up by the throat only to have it bite him and drool something onto his skin. He screamed put in pain, as the liquid began eating away at his skin. He held onto the thing and with his other hand, grabbed its head. Using the strength that had taken him and his brothers almost 16 years to perfect he ripped the robots head off.

April peered over the bench at the sound of metal screeching.

Mikey saw this and motioned for her to come over to him saying "It's ok April, its dead… I think"

Staring at her old blender turned robot she moved slowly to his side.

"What happened? Why did my blender turn into a robot and try to kill us?"April began questioning him.

Mikey interrupted her with two words "The Cube!"

They turned in unison to stare at the seemingly innocent looking cube which lay next to where the blender once lived.

* * *

***dun dun duuuuuuun* LOL**

**Well that's the beginning chapter I hope you like it. **


	2. Run, Mikey, Run

**Here is Chapter 2 I hope you like it. It should start getting better from here on in, a little bit more action. On a small sidenote if I get anything wrong about New York or something, I'm sorry, I don't really know much about it and have never been there before as I live all the way in Australia lol. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned the TMNT but alas like so many others I do not, but if I did Mikey would be the star LOL. They are the property of their respective owners.

**Nevertheless onto the story…**

Mikey set about wrapping the cube in his trench coat, hoping that it would keep it from making other electric objects come to life. He didn't believe that he would ever forget that a blender tried to kill him. He knew his brothers would never believe him, but April was his witness and she had seen it to. Speaking of April he glanced towards where she was sitting on a seat next to the window watching him.

"April..." Mikey turned towards her. "… Do you have a backpack that I can borrow? I promise I'll return it."

April smiled "Sure Mike just behind the door in the pantry."

"Sweet, thanks April," Mike said going and grabbing the bag.

"What are we gonna do now?" April asked timidly from behind him.

Mikey noticed this and thought _That doesn't sound like the April I know, but I understand where she's coming from, I'm kinda scared too. _He walked back to the bench where he had left the cube before answering, "Well, to be honest I think we have two options. The first is that we should get this thing immediately to Donnie and the second is that we should hide this thing where nobody can find it and never tell a soul." He smiled crookedly at her baby blues flashing, before shoving the cube in the bag.

April sighed at him, rolling her eyes before laughing out his name. "Well my human instincts tell me we should go with option two, however then my mind kicks in and says option one."

"The feeling is mutual dudette." Mikey agreed putting the backpack on and grabbing his shellcell out of his pocket, about to dial Donnie's number when he heard April sigh again.

He looked over to her as she turned her head to look out the window peering out into the sky. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something unusual for this time of the day.

"Hey Mike, come here for a sec." April motioned to him with her finger not taking her eyes off, of the dark shapes lining the building across from her.

He quickly came over and looked over to where she was pointing descreatly.

"Oh Shell, it's the Foot". Mikey groaned slapping his head in frustration. A plan sprung to his mind and he thought immediately _that doesn't usually happen._ He said aloud "April, I have a plan."

"That's unusual Mikey, isn't that Leo and Donnie's job?" She jibed

"Oh ha ha. The Foot are about to attack us and your making personal jokes." Mikey gave a sob and turned his face away, bringing his hands to his face, his shoulders shaking.

"Oh Mikey I didn't mean it, it was supposed to be a joke." April walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder in concern.

She leant into him giving him a hug and that's when she heard it. He wasn't crying he was laughing, at her. He roared in laughter, tilting his head away from his hands. April gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"You… should have… seen… your face… That was hilarious." He doubled over clutching his stomach.

"In your words, oh ha ha." April said sourly looking out the window. That's when she noticed the Foot, were gone. "Oh Crap! The foot are gone"

"In the words of Raph… shit!" Mikey pulled April up into bridal style hold before jumping out the window and to the ground below, shattering glass everywhere.

"Oh no, my window!" April fretted trying to keep her mind off of Mikey jumping out of a two story building.

"Oh no, my ankle!" Mikey mimicked April.

She gave him a sour look at his attempt at humour, not noticing his slight limp. He put her down, grabbed her wrist and started running into the alley across the road. He ran into the shadows of a dumpster, April in tow and hid. April was about to say something but Mikey held a finger to his mouth with a mental shhh. She shut her mouth just as a group of foot ninjas ran past. When Mikey was sure that the coast was clear, he leaned over to her and handed her his shellcell.

"What's this for?" She whispered.

He murmured back "This is so that you can call my brothers and they can come and get you."

"What about you?" She whispered a little louder than she intended.

He began talking quietly "I'm going to draw them off so that you don't get hurt. Besides…"

April interrupted him "…but..!"

"But nothing Dudett, I'm trained for this kind of thing you're not. Besides, I'm faster than you and I have more of a chance of getting away then you do." Mikey stood up and peered around. "Alright I'm off, see you soon." He gave her a wink and ran off down the alley.

"Mikey…" She said softly, before dialling Leo's number.

Three rings later and Leo picked up. "Sup Mikey?"

"This isn't Mikey, Leo." April whispered into the phone.

"April? Whats going on? Wheres Mikey?" Leo sounded worried.

"I need your help…"

**Meanwhile with Mikey**

He hadn't been kidding before when he had mimicked April about his ankle. It was starting to swell and was starting to affect his running abilities. He didn't want to particularly think about the Foot ninjas behind him but decided to make sure his plan to get April to safety had worked. He glanced quickly over his shoulder and a look of horror swept across his face as he saw a mass of Foot Ninja swarm across the buildings gaining on him. _Wow the plan is certainly working,_ Mikey began panicking _maybe a little too well. _

Mikey began to speed up as much as his sprained ankle would let him and he soon found himself in Grand Central Park surrounded by the Foot. _Great, just great_ he thought sourly pulling out his nunchaku.

The Foot attacked as one like a swarm of bees. He did his best to dodge and hit them, but was unable to avoid them all. He flipped, rolled and whacked out at anyone who came close to him. But they kept coming, wave after wave of Foot ninja, until his ankle finally gave out and he fell under their blows. He put up his hands in defence but they kept hitting and kicking him until he stopped struggling and lay limp at their feet._ Shell, I'm bruised and bleeding everywhere, my head hurts, my ankle is sprained, not to mention the fact that I have a strange object on my back that can make electrical things turn into robots. _Mike groggily tried to think about what to do but the only thought that were going through his mind were _How can it get any better than this_?

A loud engine sound reverberated throughout the park, blocking out all of the other sounds. _Great I just had to ask_ Mikey turned his head woozily and looked bleary eyed up at the large fighter plan landing near him. He noticed a strange symbol on its undercarriage. Mikey twisted his head to glance at the Foot only to find they had completely disappeared. _Well that takes care of that problem, now to find out what new complications have arisen. Damn I'm starting to sound a little like Donnie._

**Dun Dun Duuuun, what is this strange fighter plane doing in the middle of Central Park? Stay tuned for Chapter 3.**


	3. Decepticon

**Here is Chapter 3**

**A/N: **I just want to thankwritergurl616 for reviewing its muchly appreciated. Also sorry bout the late update, just got out of hospital and now uni started and Gah, but I hope to be updating more frequently and at the most releasing once a week.

**Disclaimer: **Like usual TMNT and Transformers are the property of their respective owners.

**Nevertheless onto the story…**

Mikey got to his feet unsteadily, while keeping his eye on the mysterious jet in front of him. Making sure his weight was off of his injured ankle, he began to examine the jet, taking in the purple insignia on the bottom of the undercarriage up to the cockpit. He limped backwards in shock when he saw a human dressed in military garb in the cockpit. _Oh Shell, I hope he isn't one of Bishop's _Mikey gulped before noticing something more unsettling, the human was inexplicably still. _That's unusual, usually people scream and run… or in his case shoot at us. Oh I'm confused which probably isn't helped by the problem that I may have a slight concussion. Where are my brothers when I need them?_ _Ouch!_ The pain flared up on his forehead, Mike put a hand to his head, closing his eyes for a brief second forgetting about the bizarre jet.

In that second Mikey heard an abnormal, metallic screeching sound in front of him. Opening his eyes, his jaw almost hit the ground as he saw the jet was transforming into a gigantic 31ft, metallic robot. Mikey couldn't help yelp in surprise, but before he could do anything he was swept off of his feet and into the crushing grip of the robot. Mikey cried out in pain as the violent movement agitated his wounds.

The robot held Mikey up to his face and sneered "What an ugly creature!"

Despite his terror he gave an undignified "Hey! Your no prize blender either dude "

Ignoring Mikey, the robot shot out a beam of red light from his eyes as he scanned Mikey. "Give me the Allspark and I will let you live."

"The Allwhat?" Mikey was definitely going against his better instinct by antagonising this creature before him but he just couldn't help himself.

"The Allspark puny earthling, I can feel its energy radiating from your body." The robot spat, bits of oil hitting Mikey in the face.

"Yuck dude! Watch where you are spitting! Nasty!" Mikey crinkled up his face in disgust.

"I am not a patient Decepticon, filthy mutant, I will only ask you once more, where is the Allspark?" The Decepticon as it called itself growled

Mikey knew he was going to regret this later. "Can you give me a hint to what it looks like?"

The hand surrounding Mikey began to squeeze. _Now I know what a walnut feels like, _he thought grimacing. Before long Mikey began screaming in pain as he felt his already bruised body being crushed harder. He could feel the cube on his back pressing into his shell, adding to his pain. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, a bright light shone from behind him, stopping the crushing feeling. All of a sudden, he felt a hot, searing sensation in his shell, as the cube, began to meld itself against its hard surface. Mikey's mouth was open in a silent scream as the pain became unbearable. The darkness of unconsciousness that had previously alluded him, consumed him with a vengeance, making him slump in the robots hand.

Mikey was woken up abruptly as whatever he was sitting on shuddered violently. He opened his eyes, his mind was foggy, but he was able to comprehend that he wasn't able to move and that he appeared to be flying judging by the clouds surrounding the contraption he was being held in. He looked around, trying to adapt to his surroundings, but the spiderwebs in his brain hadn't cleared up and he wasn't able to think straight.

Slowly his brain began to piece out what had happened up to his fall into oblivion. Mikey wasn't sure how long it had been, since he had fallen into the abyss of unconsciousness, but there was one thing he did know; he was tied up in the cockpit of a crazed Decepticon robot thing that had vehemently tried to take his life.

Mikey began to look for a way out of his current predicament but the cold voice of the Decepticon cut across his musings "Awake at last mutant."

"Yeah no thanks to you scrap metal." Mikey retorted continuing his struggle.

"You cannot escape creature. I am taking you to Megatron and he will decide your fate, I hope its long and painful." That comment sent shivers down Mikey's spine stopping him still.

"Why don't you just kill me yourself? Why allow this Megatron dude to decide my fate? Huh?" Mikey asked curiously wondering who the hell this Megatron thing was.

"Because mutant, you have melded with the Allspark that I was sent to collect. Now stop asking questions and be quiet." The voice snarled.

"Not until you tell me why I melded with this Allspark thing?" Mikey kept his voice from wavering.

"Shut up filth, you'll find out all in good time." The Decepticon sneered.

Mikey couldn't take it anymore, raising his leg he began whacking the dashboard with his foot. His hands searching for anything that could help him escape this Lunatic.

"Stop that right now, earthling or I'll..." He didn't get to finish because Mikey interrupted him

"You'll what? Kill me? Go ahead dude, but this Megatron guy won't be too pleased you lost the allsparkimibob. In fact I think he might even turn you into spare parts." Mikey taunted his hand finding a little leaver.

Mike smirked "Adios scrap heap" Mikey screamed pulling the leaver.

A few things happened then, the cockpit lid fell off and Mikey was propelled into the air, hearing the furious cries of his captor and then the straps began to loosen from Mikey's body, and began slipping up, out of the chair.

A few thoughts crossed Mikey's mind as he plummeted towards the ground, _Oh shell not again…_ _Now I know how the the bowl of petunias out of Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy felt_ and his most important thought _I don't have a parachute, _before screaming out "Awwwhhhhhh Shelllll!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review, I really want to know if people are actually enjoying my story also the next chapter should be out late next week hopefully, fingers crossed. **

**:D Thanks for reading, **


	4. We're the Good Guys

**Here is Chapter 4**

**Really sorry about thelateness of this chapter i couldn't publish for some reason which was quite frustrating. Hopefully the next one will be out sooner :D**

**Disclaimer: **Like usual TMNT and Transformers are the property of their respective owners.

_Well there goes my lifeline. Bye, bye parachute, Hello endless problems._ Mikey watched as the seat he had previously been strapped into fall faster than ankle throbbed painfully and he felt dizzy and his thoughts became slightly muddled but he still managed to ponder his predicament._ Okay I'm falling, there is no doubt about that. With all of the shit we get into you think at least one of my brothers might have had a small plan in case of this but no Donnie, Leo even Raphie, had never covered this in their lectures. So what do I do now! I'm gonna die and my brothers will never find my body. _Tears began to leak out of his stinging eyes, he wasn't entirely sure if he was crying or if it was the wind but decided it was a bit of both. _No Mikey don't think like that, you will find a way out of this, you always do._

Mike managed to hear a high pitched shriek over the rushing wind that made him shudder. He flipped himself over liked he'd seen on TV and looked up. To his dismay the Decepticon was following him.

_Oh shell. Well what did you think would happen Mikey, you'd escape and it would leave you alone, of course not you idiot. _Mike cursed, smacking himself on the forehead in frustration. He knew he would not be able to outrun his foe

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright yellow thing flash by him heading towards the scrapheap following him. _Ok that was weird what the shell was that._ He could just make out another robot. _Great, just great, Now there is two of those things. _

"Actually there are four of us. But out of the four of us, three are here to lend you a hand." A voice boomed next to him.

Mikey shrieked in alarm and tried to escape from the gigantic red robot that had suddenly appeared beside him. However as he was falling through the air the resulting escape attempt was just him flailing about wildly.

"Don't panic little… turtle man, I'm one of the ones here to save ya" The robot grinned.

Mike felt a metallic hand hit his shell and move with him - so he didn't just hit something hard - slowing his fall, eventually stopping him. Mike just stared at this new metallic red robot in front of him.

"Ok…" It said not entirely sure of what to say next. "Well I guess I had better introduce myself, I'm Sideswipe and up fighting old Starscream is my twin brother Sunstreaker. Our friend who tracked you to this location, is waiting on the ground, his names Bumblebee"

Mikey just stared at the robot who called himself Sideswipe, his head spinning. Splinters voice sounded in his befuddled mind reciting his cardinal rule, _Do not speak to anything other than me or your brothers, Mikey or they might use you in cruel experiments. _But mike couldn't help but think _Don would love you guys._

"So what your name little fellow" Sideswipe asked curiously.

Mikey kept his mouth shut. He had already broken the rules by talking to the one called Starscream and look where that had gotten him, no he had learned his lesson.

"Maybe I'm just kidding myself. You just look really similar to a human, besides the fact your green, you have a large shell on your back and you look like a turtle as well, I just presumed you could speak. Now look at me I'm making a fool of myself because I'm talking to myself now. Oh well let's get you down to the ground were you will probably be more comfortable." Sideswipe grinned at Mikey, who just tried not to speak, with increasing difficulty.

They reached the ground and Mikey looked up to see an even brighter yellow robot, with blue fiber-optic eyes. _He has the same eye colour as me, how unusual _Mike reflected through blurry eyes.

"Hello turtle… man, I'm Bumblebee." Bumblebee seemed to grin at him.

It was at that point that everything that Mikey had been through caught up with him and he began to hyperventilate something that hadn't occurred since his tot years. Even then he had his father or brothers with him.

"He seems to be in shock. At least that's what my scanners are telling me. Then again I am not Ratchet. He could give a much better diagnosis of the situation. " Bumbleebee said

"Hmmm…" Sideswipe put a finger to his chin and looked to be in deep thought. "Well the internet says we have to calm him down in some way."

"Let me have a go." Bumblebee said picking Mikey up out of Sideswipes hand, "It's ok Turtleman, we are not here to frighten you we just wanna help you. Calm down"

"I don't think this is working!" Sideswipe complained

_You've got that right robots, _Mikey contemplated sourly, black spots appearing before his eyes. Before he slipped into unconsciousnesshis last thoughts were,_ I am sooo sick of fainting._

**A/N: I know its short sorry bout that but I hope you liked it. **

**COMING SOON to a fanfiction near you (LOL) chapter 5 YAY! **

**R&R please**

**:D Thanks for reading, **


	5. Fraggit

**Here is Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **_Like usual TMNT and Transformers are the property of their respective owners._

**A/U: **_Sorry about the lateness and the shortness of this chapter . By the way this is kind of a mix between the movies and the cartoons so yeah, its my story and ill cry if I want to lol. Also sorry if the Autobots and Mikey are a bit OC :s. Anyway…_

* * *

Bumblebee held the unconscious mutant in his hand as he and the twins made their way back to headquarters. He examined him curiously as they ran, taking note of the orange cloth that was wrapped around it eyes as well as the bands that covered it arms, knees and waist.

_Wow this is so cool, a new species of human. _Bumblebee radioed to the twins. _Do you think we should tell our human pals?_

_I don't thinks that's such a good idea Bee. _Sideswipe replied while Sunstreaker just grunted.

_Why's that?_

_Did your little fight with Starscream knock out your memory box as well? _Sunstreaker's voice oozed with sarcasm. _When we were first "discovered" do you remember what those stinking humans did to you?_

_Oh yeah _Bumblebee replied quietly at the painful memory.

Sideswipe interrupted his though process by declaring that they were less than a minute away from base.

_Optimus will know what to do. _Bumblebee declared speeding up, outrunning the other two.

* * *

Leo, Don and Raph were a little more than worried. They had been searching for Mike for hours since the distressed phone call from April and every clue they had found had only caused them to trouble them further. _What the shell has Mikey gotten himself into this time?_ Each though frustrated.

They had followed his path through the city before ending up in central park were they had found blood, Mikey's nunchaku – one of which was snapped in half – and foot ninja items. Don had even found Jet fuel which had baffled him to know end as well as gigantic footprints. That however wasn't the only thing that perplexed them. The trail had ended here, yet Mikey was nowhere in site; which lead to one conclusion, he had either been taken by the foot or there was another player afoot.

Either way none of them were going to give up until Mikey was found.

* * *

Mikey awoke to a pounding headache and a throbbing leg. He wanted to groan in pain but managed to keep it in until he was at least certain of the who, what, when and why questions running through his mind. He could feel the cold metal below him indicating that he was lying on a gurney of some sort. He focused his hearing, and a loud grinding snore was his response.

Opening a heavy eyelid Mikey glanced around, and saw another large robot sitting in a corner of the room, different to the ones he had previously met. This one had red and white chassis and looked had red crosses on its body. _It looks like an ambulance… hmmmm, well it appears to be sleeping maybe I can make my escape before it wakes up _Mike thought_,_ heaving himself into a sitting position suppressing another groan that threatened to escape his mouth. Pain shot through his leg before a wave of dizziness swept over him. He struggled to remain upright as he tried to find his centre of gravity. He took a glance over at the red and white robot to see whether he had woken it up. It continued to snore and Mike let out a small sigh of relief.

Little did he know that the robot, known as Ratchet, was actually awake and was actually studying him. He had, had to refrain from speaking when he saw the turtle creature in pain and doing things that he probably shouldn't. Ratchet watched the creature look at him and was startled, maybe the creature had found out he was fake sleeping. When it let out a sigh and looked away as if trying to figure out where he was, Ratchet realised that he actually hadn't figured him out. He watched as the creature was heading for the side of the bed ready to jump off despite his injured leg.

He surged to his feet yelling, "Don't be a slagging idiot, you'll hurt yourself!" The words had slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

Mikey reacted instantly, flipping backwards onto his hands and then to his feet near the other edge of the autobot medical gurney. His leg gave out and he stumbled, and true to his turtle luck he fell off the bed, closing his eyes and whispering "Oh shell!" at the same time he heard someone else yell "Fraggit!"

He felt himself hit something solid, but it wasn't quite the floor that he had been expecting. He could feel what he had fallen onto move. Opening his eyes he flinched as he saw himself looking into the eyes of one of the biggest robots he had ever seen. This one was red, blue and silver. He opened his mouth, but no words came out in fact he was quite sure he looked slightly like a fish.

"Are you alright, little one?" The robot boomed.

* * *

**Please read and review :D it might encourage me to update faster ::wink wink nudge nudge:: lol**


	6. Optimus meet Mikey, Mikey don't panic

**Here is Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **_Like usual TMNT and Transformers are the property of their respective owners._

**A/U: **So… its been a while :D and the only excuse I can give is that I've been a tad lazy besides Life just happening. I know the chapters are short but they should hopefully start lengthening up soon :D or at least be more consistent. Anyway on with the story

* * *

_RECAP:_

_He opened his mouth, but no words came out in fact he was quite sure he looked slightly like a fish._

"_Are you alright, little one?" The robot boomed._

_CONTINUED:_

"Was his voicebox broken when you found him?" The Gigantic Robot inquired of his medical Bot. Tilting his head as he stared curiously at the giant bipedal turtle sitting in his palm doing a remarkable job of impersonating what the humans called a fish.

Ratchet replied "Optimus I…."

Finding his voice Mikey interrupted indignantly "My voice isn't broken you just gave me a fright dude. I mean the last giant robot attacked me and your gigantic compared to him and now I'm talking to you and im kind of freaking out and… and… and… I think I might either be dreaming or Im going insane" Mikey began to ramble hysterically.

"Calm down little one, we are the Autobots. We cherish life and only wish to protect you from harm." Optimus boomed placing Mikey on the medical bed.

Mikey calmed himself down and decided that if he was dreaming he may as well play along with it as he would wake up soon. With a quick breath out Mikey looked at the Robot in front of him, "Ok, I'm calm now but I think we should introduce ourselves so I'm not calling you Robot."

Optimus nodded in agreement "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. And this is Ratchet" motioning to the red and white robot on the left, "our medic."

"I'm Michelangelo Hamato, or you can call me Mikey." Mikey offered

"Ok Mikey…" Ratchet began, "Now that the introductions are over we need to know how the Allspark merged with your 'shell'?"

"The allwaht merged with my what?" Mikeys eyes widened in panic as he tried to look at his back with no luck.

Ratchet procured a mirror and allowed Mikey to see what they were talking about.

"Ok that's just freaky, not entirely sure how that happened but I can tell you what I remember." Mikey recounted his tale to the Autobots leaving out his brothers just in case. "…And now here I am, thinking I've finally cracked dude." He grinned. "Now could you answer my question, what the hell is an Allwark?"

"The Allspark…" Optimus corrected "… has the ability to bring anything mechanical or electronical to life."

"Even my toaster?" Mikey inquired

"Yes!"

"What about the oven?"

"Yes!"

"What about…"

"Yes! Anything electronical or mechanical" Ratchet interrupted.

Mikey chuckled "Donnie would have a field day if he knew what I was experiencing. He is more into this kinda stuff than I am."

"Who is this Donnie?" Optimus queried

"Well he's my…" Mikey paused for a moment not sure whether he should trust these Robots with information about his brothers. But they hadn't hurt him and seemed to generally care about him. There was something about the Autobot Optimus that just reminded him of Leo. "He's one of my older brothers, the other two are Leo and Raph…" he paused again "…Is there a phone I could use so I can contact them to let them know I'm ok?"

"I will fetch a communication device for you" Optimus answered "But while I do that would you like to me the bots who rescued you from Starscream?"

"Sure" Mikey said nervously and looked towards the door as it started to slide open.


	7. Mikey meets his saviours again

**Here is Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **_Like usual TMNT and Transformers are the property of their respective owners._

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the delay here is another chapter and hopefully I will be able to be more consistent now that I have more free time… no promises. Also if the characters don't really fit personality wise I'm sorry. Also thankyou to those that reviewed, im still trying to work out how to reply so if I don't im once again…. Sorry.

_RECAP:_

"I will fetch a communication device for you" Optimus answered "But while I do that would you like to me the bots who rescued you from Starscream?"

"Sure" Mikey said nervously and looked towards the door as it started to slide open.

_CONTINUED:_

Three familiar robots… _correction_ Mikey thought, _Autobots_, walked through the door, and if that wasn't a set up for a terrible joke he wasn't sure what would be, shaking his head slightly to clear the stupid thoughts that arose for this line of thinking. Optimus placed Mikey tenderly onto the giant gurney careful of his injuries. Mikey gently lowered himself comfortably so his legs dangled over the side. Optimus seeing that Mikey was Ok then walked across to greet the Autobot in the doorway, speaking quickly to them before exiting, hopefully to grab a phone for Mikey and _how was this his life_.

"Hi there!" the bright yellow autobot brightly exclaimed bounding over to Mikey, the other two following suit.

Mike looked up at them shyly smiling "Hi"

The three Autobots looked dumbfounded that he could speak but after a second of silence they began speaking rapidly in excitement. Mike looked at them slightly overwhelmed. Was this how his brothers felt when he was talking at them non stop. Maybe he should not do that when he got home. _Oh who am I kiddin' I'll probably do it as soon I see them._

"Hold on ya glitchheads, give Mikey a little room to breath, don't crowd him." Ratchet held a hand up to silence the rowdy bunch. "Now introduce yourselves calmly and properly or you'll feel my wrench on your servos."

If the three Autobots were human, Mikey surmised, thaey would have all gulped, as they were giant robots however, them taking a small step backwards was enough to indicate that this was (a) normal occurrence and (b) a threat that was usually reinforced by the wrench. Mikey himself just shifted awkwardly in his seat unsure of the threat to his own body. It also reminded him of his older brother Raph, but he was unable to get sad as the Autobots distracted him with introductions.

"I'm Sideswipe" The robot with the shiny red chasse said, sounding similarly like the Fonz with the finger points and everything.

"My name…" The golden bot that looked like Sideswipe announced imperially "… is Sunstreaker and…"

"And I'm Bumblebee" the bright yellow Autobot from before chirped, butting into whatever Sunstreaker was about to announce next.

Mikey hazily remembered hearing these names when they had first met, but his panic attack at the time had seemed much more important.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Michaelangelo Hamoto. You can call me Mikey" _If that wasn't déjà vu._

"Great now that we've all introduced ourselves…" Ratchet began, looking down at Mikey "… I would very much like to scan you so that I may see how the Cube has merged with your shell as I think we all want answers."

Mikey nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now you rust buckets move your afts outside and give this…" Ratchet trailed off "… what manner of species are you Mikey? Where do you hail from?"

"I'm a mutant turtle and I come from the Big Apple, New York" Emphasising the last part by flinging his arms out.

"Ok, give this mutant turtle a break from your nonsense." Ratchet shooed them off with his wrench.

Sunstreaker left in huff grumbling under his metaphorical breath while Sideswipe and Bumblebee waved excitedly promising to be back in a soon as they were allowed, before filing out after the irritated bot. Mikey waved after them before turning his body towards the medic.

"So is this going to hurt?"

"Not at all Mikey, I'm just going to scan your shell while we wait for Optimus to get back with the telecommunications device. I just need you to sit still."

_Right sit still, if I can't do it for my brothers what makes you think I can do it for you. On second thought, unlike my brothers he is a gigantic robot and he has an equally big wrench… lets sit still. _Mikey put a thumb up silently mouth shut tightly.


	8. Phone Call and a Small Explanation

**Here is Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **_**Like usual TMNT and Transformers are the property of their respective owners.**_

**A/N: **_**Wow I am so sorry to those who have been waiting so long for the next instalment of this fic. Thank you to those that have reviewed, liked and followed, despite me being such a lazy bum, still working out how to reply to reviews but they are read, considered and awesome. Haven't had much inspiration and sort of forgot where I was going with this fic, but never fear inspiration hath struck again and I am back on track with what's going to happen now. I plan to have 10 chapters in total and will hopefully keep your fingers crossed update weekly at least to get this finished. Once again apologies and on with the fic. **_

**Previously on Cube:**

Sunstreaker left in huff grumbling under his metaphorical breath while Sideswipe and Bumblebee waved excitedly promising to be back in a soon as they were allowed, before filing out after the irritated bot. Mikey waved after them before turning his body towards the medic.

"So is this going to hurt?"

"Not at all Mikey, I'm just going to scan your shell while we wait for Optimus to get back with the telecommunications device. I just need you to sit still."

_Right sit still, if I can't do it for my brothers what makes you think I can do it for you. On second thought, unlike my brothers he is a gigantic robot and he has an equally big wrench… lets sit still. _Mikey put a thumb up silently mouth shut tightly.

**Currently on Cube:**

Mikey sat still for a few minutes before starting to fidget, his left leg shifting up and down slightly as the large medicalbot scanned him with large gun like laser.

"Mikey…" Ratchet warned

"Sorry dude not much for sitting still." Spread his hands out in front of himself and shrugged sheepishly

"If you can hold still for just another minute I shall be done"

Mikey held him hands on his knees and stilled his shaking leg. A minute passed before he finally heard Ratchet say the magic words.

"Done you can fidget now if you must. I'm going to input this into my data banks and see what we've got. Optimus should be here any moment with your telecommunication device you asked for.'

The large doors swished as if hearing Ratchet's sentiments, allowing Optimus inside the medical bay, hand held our gingerly in front of him. Behind the entering bot just outside the doors, three curious bot heads peered in curiously as they shut. _Speak of the Devil _Mikey thought.

"Michaelangelo, I have returned with the telecommunication device you required to call your brothers." Optimus held his hand out, the phone dwarfed in his hand.

"Sweet dude" Mikey grabbed the phone and dialled his Leo's shell cell.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring

"Hello!" Leo's voice answered.

"Leo, dude its Mikey. I…" Mikey started.

"Mikey!" Leo interrupted, Donnie and Raph's voiced echoed similarly in the background. "Mikey are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you? Are you hurt?!"

"Dude, dude, chillout I'm fine… mostly."

"What do you mean 'mostly' Mike?" the protective older brother exclaimed.

"Few bumps and bruises, cuts and possiblebrokenankleorleg" Mikey said the last bit fast.

"What Mi…"

"Dude you can get over protective when you get here"

"Get where Mike?"

"That's actually a really good question. I'll get you the address. Hold on a sec."

"Wait from who? Mike?"

Mikey ignored the frantic shouts of his brother with an eyeroll they can do the whole protective stuff when they got her.

"Yo, Optimus, Ratchet. What's address this joint?" Mikey looked up at the waiting Autobots.

Optimus rattled off the address, which Mikey repeated to Leo, quickly adding in the Autobots and getting disbelieving sounds.

"See you when you get here dudes" Mikey hung up the phone. "They should be here in a couple of hours. Now let's get down to breadcrumbs dudes why have I got a cube on attached to me shell, it's totally not in this season"

Ratchet spoke up "My scans indicate that it has attached itself to a metal circuit plate in your shell."

Mikey looked him dumbfounded and in a small voice said "But I don't have a metal circuit plate thingy in my shell. Do I?" _What the Shell?_

"According to my scans you do. Would your brother's perhaps know more about it. I think perhaps during your brief time with Starscream activated it which allowed it to attach itself."

"My brothers might know something more but we will have to wait for them to get here." Mikey felt shell-shocked. _Was his family keeping a secret from him?_

"Mikey is looking a paler green than normal perhaps we should wait for his brothers to get here before delving further into this mystery and let him rest."

Ratchet nodded in agreement. Mikey didn't protest, _he was quite tired now that he thought about it_, as he was gently lifted and placed on a smaller bed reserved for humans he distantly noticed.

"Let me know when Michaelangelo's brothers get here Ratchet" Optimus quietly exited, well as quietly as a giant robot could. Greeting the younger bots outside and explaining the situation to them.

The lights dimmed and Ratchet reverting back to his ambulance form was the last thing Mikey saw which was _wicked as hell _as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Autobots and riding them into battle against the Decepticon Starscream.


End file.
